


Magic Trick

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Stress, angie x himiko, drv3 - Freeform, lesbeans, sorta hurt/comfort, what is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: “Dang it!”Himiko yelled, in her room. She was growing frustrated by each growing failure.-Himiko is frustrated. Angie helps with that!





	Magic Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Low key kind of a vent, but also low key not 😳👊

“Dang it!”  
Himiko yelled, in her room. She was growing frustrated by each growing failure. You see, she was trying a trick, a trick that’s relatively easy.

She was trying to levitate cards.

However, she just couldn’t do it today! It was only a level 2 trick! How was she failing? Did she not have enough HP??

Himiko audibly sighed and gave up, pouting. She was way too tired for this...

The sound of a door opening barely got her attention, but rather the voice afterwards. “Yahooo! Yumeno-San? Is everything alright?” Standing at her doorway was Angie Yonaga.

Standing at the doorway was her... crush.

Himiko nodded, ignoring how her cheeks now felt warm. “I’m just... a bit mad. I’ve been trying to perform a level 2 trick but I just can’t do it! I know I’ve done it before, so I don’t know why I can’t do it this morning.” After ranting, Himiko looked away and pouted. She didn’t wanna see the face that the sweet girl next to her would make over such a dumb rant.

What came next was... more unexpected really.

Himiko felt arms wrapping around her, and her face was nuzzled into Angie’s chest. Normally, she’d feel embarrassed and happy, but right now she just felt... relaxed. Like all the problems in the world just vanished over a single action.

It especially didn’t (did) help that Angie was combing her fingers through her hair and humming. “Atua suggests you rest right now! Then, you’ll feel less stressed about whatever life is throwing at you!”

Stress...

Yea. Stress was causing all of this.

Before Himiko could comment on it, she yawned and nuzzled more into Angie’s chest. She could worry later. She wanted to sleep. 

Perhaps after her nap, she’ll be able to do her magic trick, and especially in front of Angie.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be honest, I haven’t really been having a good weekend, especially this morning. Something happened that made me a bit upset but more than anything made me mad and confused so,,,
> 
> HimikAngie good,,,
> 
> Feel free to comment 🥺👉👈


End file.
